Falling To Pieces
by ReachingForDarkness
Summary: America and his girlfriend are having a fun time together (you're the OC) and Belarus is jealous of him for having someone other than her. Due to some things that went awry and confusing, she snaps and goes after one of America's close friends. In the end, America goes crazy and takes it out on Belarus and his girlfriend. This was on my DA account: Sins-Marionette. Watch me please.


**Falling To Pieces**

"Alfred! Hey, Alfred!"

The super nation looked slightly down at his girlfriend of six months to find she was pouting and tugging at his sleeve. He finished drinking his soda and grinned down at her.

"What is it, babe? Ya hungry again?" He asked her.

"I'm not hungry after that ride we just went on, Al!"

"Then what is it, -?"

She sighed and turned a little red in her cheeks before the two of them stopped walking in the middle of the theme park. It upset a few people and they grumbled about it but neither of the two took notice. Finally, she pointed towards the Ferris wheel.

"I... Can we ride on that?" She asked.

America looked at where his girlfriend was pointing and then he stared down at her with a wide grin.

"Babe, you know what happens on Ferris wheels right?" When she shook her head, Al couldn't stop the boisterous laugh that came out. "Most couples have sex on the Ferris wheels."

"What? They do not!"

He chuckled and with a grin, took her over to the ticket line for the Ferris wheel. But neither of them suspected that a certain nation was stalking them from the shadows. Her light blonde hair fell into her face and she stuffed it back with a growl.

"Just you wait -. I'll make America mine." Belarus growled.

As scary as that declaration was, what the female said was true. She loved her brother to death because she was afraid that Russia would leave her- but when America came into the picture, she wanted to be with him instead.

And then he found her. The girl that looked as frail as a snail- with an annoying personality to match. Oh Belarus hated her ever since Alfred introduced the human to the other nations.

Natasha noticed that the couple were headed towards the Ferris wheel and she smirked to herself. This was the day that she might be able to finally get that girl out of Alfred's sight forever.

"I'll have fun with this. No one will notice her screams either." She said before walking out from behind the cotton candy booth.

She got close enough to the pair to see that they were just getting ready to climb onto the Ferris wheel. Natasha started to get between them so she could pull - away from Alfred. When the female nation reached towards the human though, America's cell phone went off.

"Al, you're phone is going off." - said.

Belarus darted quickly back into the crowd just as the super power dove into his pocket to get to his phone. She watched as he put it to his ear with that annoyingly adorable grin on his face.

"'Sup! ...Wait, who are you again?" He laughed at something that was said over the phone. "Dude, calm down! I was just kidding! There's no need to shout!"

Alfred grabbed - by her wrist gently and pulled her out of the Ferris wheel line. The girl pouted and started to say something but Belarus watched as he dragged her away from everything and to his car, still talking. With a growl, the female nation stalked after them.

"You got away this time you няўдзячныя жанчыны (ungrateful woman)." She hissed. "Next time I won't let you."

It was the next day when - ran into Matthew- Alfred's brother. Natasha was of course watching and from the distance she was at, she thought it was America.

"How are you today? - asked with a smile.

"O-Oh, I'm good, thank you..." He whispered.

Belarus watched them talk some more before the female went off in her own direction- but not before pecking the other nation on the cheek. With a surprised gasp, she watched as - walked away.

"That... That's it!" Natasha cried before walking towards the Canadian who she seemed to think was America.

How she could not tell the difference between the brothers was a difficult matter to figure out. Perhaps she was so colored with jealousy that she forgot Alfred had a brother? Or maybe she just couldn't stand it any longer and had to attack anyone- no matter who it was? Only Belarus knows the answer to that one.

Before Canada could even notice the nation was coming, she had grabbed onto his arm and was dragging him off somewhere.

"B-Belarus? What is it?" Matthew asked her.

She didn't have an answer but her death grip on the Canadian was enough for him to understand she was extremely upset. He tried to get her to stop pulling him farther and farther from the arcade he had promised to meet Alfred at but it didn't seem to work at all. But when she finally ceased movement, he saw that they were in an abandoned part of the children's playground.

"Belarus, w-what are we doing here?" Canada asked in his quiet voice.

It seemed to go unheard as the nation was cursing in her native tongue while her grip got tighter and tighter on his wrist. Finally, the male cried out and ripped his hand free. Rubbing the reddened skin, he looked at the female as she slowly turned to him.

"That hurt! Please, say you want to take me-!"

"Shut up."

That was all she needed to say as she produced a knife from behind her back- though where it came from was a mystery. Canada saw the knife and he backed away, wishing he had his bear Kumajiro even if it wouldn't help much.

"I'm sick of seeing - everywhere. I'm so sick of it I can't stand it!" Natasha said as she walked towards Matthew, who cowered away until he hit the slide and fell into it.

"D-Don't take it out on me! Talk to - about-!"

The knife suddenly stabbed into the male's stomach and he let out a cry. Belarus glared down at him with a malicious and insane look to her eyes as she pulled the knife out.

"I thought I said shut up!" She yelled before grinning. "Though you can keep screaming- I'll pretend that it's just -."

Canada felt tears prick his eyes as he struggled to push his hand onto the blood coming out of his stomach. This was insane! He didn't understand at all why Natasha was acting like this. All he knew was that it had to do with - and even then he didn't know. The two females never spoke to each other.

"W-What do you have... Against -?" He asked through his pained gasps.

"There you go talking again!" She hissed before slicing a tiny bit of his ear. "If you must know, she took America from me!"

Matthew stared at her through his glasses as he remembered his cell phone in his coat pocket. He was at least going to call Alfred so he knew what was happening. But the problem was that this deranged nation will probably cut his hand off if she knew.

"But- But - doesn't even talk-"

"I know she doesn't and it doesn't matter! She still took him from me!"

With that, Natasha started to stab in the direction of Canada's chest, where his heart was. But thankfully Matthew suspected it would happen and he grabbed her wrist with the hand that wasn't holding his bleeding stomach. She stared down at him in surprise and tried to break free, but he was stronger than he looked.

"Let go of me you дурныя канадскія! (Stupid Canadian)" She screeched as the male released his stomach unwillingly and pulled his cell phone out.

As Belarus was yelling to be released, Canada quickly called Alfred. Praying that his brother picked up, he quickly took the knife from the female and put it behind his back. She began to demand that he let her go just as America picked up.

"Yo Canada, man! Where are-?"

"Alfred, I need your help!" He cried out in a slightly louder voice so he could be heard over the Belarusian woman.

"What? Dude, are you with Belarus right now? I thought you hardly-"

"America! She just tried to kill me!"

The brother on the other end of the phone was silent for a moment and that was when he could finally hear the screams from the female nation. Canada called out his brother's name but there was silence for a few more moments and that was all it took for Belarus to break free of him.

"Matthew, where are you?" Alfred finally asked.

Natasha stalked forward towards the Canadian and he quickly scrambled out his answer before snapping the phone shut. Even though the nation was in pain, he used his feet to scramble up the slide as far as his stomach would allow. But in doing so, the knife slipped from behind Matthew's back.

He tried to grab it with one foot before the female did but it was too late. Belarus snatched the knife and stabbed the weapon into his leg. Blood gushed out everywhere as a cry of immense pain slipped from the quiet nation.

"You'll regret keeping this from me." She hissed while grabbing at his blonde hair tightly.

Alfred just closed his phone when you looked up at him. Currently, the both of you had been watching a comedy- of course it wasn't his choice but still -before that sudden call came in.

"Al? Is there something wrong?" You asked after seeing his worried expression behind his glasses.

"It's just Canada- I think he's in trouble again and needs me to bail him out."

You smile and turn to fully face your boyfriend. He stares at you in question as you point to the door.

"Let's go and get him then!"

"What? -, why do you want to come with? A lot of the other countries think he's me and take it out on him."

You rolled your eyes before standing while grabbing both of his hands. With a tug, the super power nation got to his feet- even though it should have taken more effort to get him moving.

"What good is a hero if he doesn't have a side kick? Now come on, let's go get your brother!" And with that being said, you forced the American to go to Canada's side.

Belarus stared down at Matthew from where he was trembling in pain. She had an odd expression seemingly plastered on her face that may have resembled insanity- or madness. But those two were so closely linked together no one would be able to tell the difference.

"That's what happens when you call someone for help," she growled while looking at her handy work.

Besides the stomach wound, the clipped ear, and the leg wound she had given Canada, there were many tinier cuts that adorned his body. A shallow cut on his throat was one, and the same went for his cheek.

And the victim? He was alive- mostly. At the moment, he was breathing heavy and holding his stomach even though there was a lot of blood surrounding him and the slide he laid on. If someone didn't come and save him from Belarus's wrath, it was obvious he would die.

"Now, to finally let out some of this frustration." She said while stepping towards the weakened Canadian.

He let out a pained gasp and lifted his head slightly, though his vision was blurry. He noticed that she was coming closer and if he had any strength left, he'd have shoved her away. But the only thing he could do was groan and hope that Alfred showed up.

Just when Natasha started to make another hole in the other nation, someone a short distance away let out a yell. Both stared behind the female to find that it was -, who was standing there with wide eyes.

"C-Canada? Are you hurt?" She asked while stepping towards the two to find all of the blood falling from the slide. "Oh my god! Belarus, what have you done?"

"Stay away from America and you won't get the same treatment шлюха (whore)." Belarus threatened.

- frowned at the use of Natasha's native tongue. She knew enough of that language thanks to Ukraine and Russia's help to know she had just been called something that wasn't deserved.

"Belarus. I suggest you leave before America finds you. He won't be happy that you hurt his brother." - said while trying to remain seemingly calm instead of showing the fear she felt.

The two females watched each other for several moments until Alfred was heard calling for -. Canada was still letting out gasps of pain to show he was still alive as Natasha scoffed and put her bloodied knife away.

"You got away this time but next time you won't be so lucky." The nation said before she ran off into the forest.

- watched to make sure she left before inspecting Canada. The bloodied male was breathing slowly- too slowly to be natural. - reached into her pocket and grabbed out her cell phone. Without looking away from Matthew, she dialed the ambulance while putting her free hand over his stomach. It wasn't a surprise when he cried out and tried to jerk away.

"No Matt- don't! It's just me, -! You're going to be okay." She said just before the nurse picked up. "Yes, I-I need an ambulance at..."

Alfred was standing at the bed side of his brother with tears pricking his blue eyes. Matthew was sleeping with tubes going in and out of his body and stitches adorned every cut that had been deemed serious. Doctors told America he might not make it through because of the severe loss of blood.

But this was a nation they were speaking about. A nation! They weren't supposed to be able to die. They weren't supposed to be able to be killed at all.

"Al... You're crying." - said while grasping the American's bomber jacket softly to get his attention.

"Why... Why didn't I get there before you? I could have... I could have saved him from this..."

"You're making it sound like he's dead. He's Canada- he won't die no matter what." She explained, but her words seemed to have fallen on deaf ears.

Alfred was trying to hold back his tears but it wasn't working as he sank to his knees, grasping his brothers' hand tightly.

"Matthew- I'm so sorry. Don't die... Don't do that to me!" He continued on for several minutes and all - could do was stare and try to help him.

It was a long time before she managed to calm him down enough to leave the hospital room to get the two something to drink. As soon as her boyfriend shut the door, - looked to Canada and brushed a strand of hair from his face. He was so peaceful looking that no one would have thought that this was the nation that had just gotten stabbed repeatedly.

"Hey Matthew... Will you wake up for me and Alfred? You're the only one who can help him right now. He won't listen to me..." - paused for a moment and then she smiled brightly. "So wake up and feel better! I need you to hel-"

Suddenly, the heart rate monitor began freaking out. - looked at it to find the one thing that she had hoped wouldn't happen: Canada's heart had stopped. From China's explanation when she first met the nations, none of them could just die. If someone or another country attacks them, they experience the pain and can momentarily have a heart attack.

- was just about to call for Alfred when a nurse came rushing in. She looked at the scene frantically before gently pushing - aside so she could get a better look at Matthew.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to leave the room." The nurse finally said.

"What? Why? Is Matthew-?"

"Doctor! We need a time of death."

...Time of death? The nurse couldn't be serious- he wasn't a human! - struggled to bring words out of her mouth as the nurse pushed her out of the room.

"Listen, I'm sorry for you but he died just like we thought he would. Matthew Williams won't wake up so go tell the man you came with about this." The nurse rudely said before shutting the door to the room after the doctor walked in.

And if by some ill fate, Alfred was coming back with two Styrofoam cups of juice. He saw - on her knees crying and he rushed over while noting that Canada's door was shut.

"Babe? Hey, babe, what's wrong? Why's Matt's door shut? Did he wake up or something?" America asked as he got down on his knees beside his girlfriend.

She shook her head violently and brought her face up to look at him. Tears streamed down as her shoulders trembled with silent sobs.

"C-Canada... H-His heart..."

"What? What about his heart? - you have to tell me! Is he still alive?"

When she didn't answer, that was all Alfred needed. He pulled away from her and stared at the closed door with wide eyes in horror.

"No... W-We're nations... We can't die. We can't!"

- managed to get to her feet and she grasped America's jacket tightly. In his state of mind, it was obvious that he was going to lose it. But they couldn't risk him revealing who Matthew actually was. So she started pulling him out of the hospital with surprisingly minimal effort.

You had just put America into bed when his cell phone rang. Looking down at it, you weren't surprised to find that it was England. Answering it, you could hear several other nations besides Arthur screaming and asking what had happened.

"C-Calm down everyone!" You cried and they listened quickly enough. "I just put America in his room because he's having a break down. Canada just died."

"That's absolute rubbish Miss -! You know as much as us that no nation can die." England said.

"I know that Arthur! But for some reason he did die. I just checked and his people are perfectly fine though so I don't understand-"

"If a nation's people are fine then he should be okay! You have to tell America this, -!"

And then every nation on the phone began screaming and hollering at you but there wasn't much you could do. Yelling on your end wouldn't do anything so you stood there awkwardly listening to them. You were just about to hang up when you heard Alfred walking stiffly towards you.

"Oh! Are you feeling better America?" You asked while turning to him.

But something seemed to have changed in him. Those blue eyes that you had loved seeing were now a deep red. They couldn't have been caused by tears either because he had stopped crying hours ago. And his glasses... they were an odd red color and his blonde hair had become a brownish hue.

"Um... Amer... ica? Is that you?"

"Course it is, babe. You know, I never noticed how sexy you look until now." Alfred said as he walked closer to you.

"America! Don't say that while - is on the phone with us!" England's voice screamed from the cell phone in your hand.

"Then shut the damn thing off if you don't want to hear what comes next."

And with that, America reached for your wrist and yanked you towards him. The phone fell with a heavy clank and Alfred had his mouth on yours in no time. Demands and shouts could be heard from the phone but they were suddenly cut off with a screech. You tried to turn away from America but he placed a hand on each cheek to prevent that.

You managed to put a hand onto his chest and push him away- though once again it was too easy. That meant he let you shove him. You looked down where your phone had fallen to find that it had been smashed to pieces by a... hammer or something.

"You broke my phone! Alfred, why'd you do-?"

"Alfred? Who's that? Your boyfriend, right?"

You raised your head to look at Al to find that he didn't seem to be joking. And that he had a bat in his hand that had nails sticking out in nearly every direction. Your eyes widened when you realized that was what had smashed the phone.

"Y-You're joking- right? You are Alfred... You're my boyfriend." You said while taking a step back in worry.

America chuckled and stepped after you, "No, I'm afraid you've got me confused for someone else, babe. My names Allen- the villain of America."

With that said, you raced to the door. There wasn't really a reason you were running away, but it just felt like you had to. Those eyes of his scared you- not to mention the way his entire personality changed. And you really didn't want to know what he was going to use that bat for.

"Aw, don't be like that -! It'll be harder to have some fun." America called out.

You knew he would be chasing you so you ran faster, praying that one of the nations would be coming to aid you. The question going through your head now was why.

Why was he chasing you? Most likely to do something bad.

The next one was: What made his personality change so drastically?

That one was easy to answer. It was Canada's death. Something inside Alfred must have snapped to make him go this crazy.

And the last one scared you the most: Were you going to make it out of this alive and safe?

Of course, you didn't know the answer to that one. And most likely, you weren't going to find out. America was still chasing you but you didn't know if he was behind you or not still. Just when you reached a tree trunk and stopped to breathe, you heard someone calling out.

Looking up panting and gasping, it was a surprise to find Belarus staring at you with her eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

"You... What are you doing here?" She growled out with murder in her eyes.

"It-It's Alfred... He's gone crazy..." You gasped out.

"What? What did you do to him?" Natasha yelled while stepping forward.

You tried to back away but you ended up falling onto your butt, staring up at her in fear. Alfred was still chasing you- imagine what he'd do if he found this nation, the one responsible for killing Canada. As much as you hated her for what happened, there was no way you were going to let anything happen to her.

"I didn't do anything! But you have to run away. If Alfred finds you-"

"Doll face, I thought I told you my name's not Alfred. It's Allen. Get it through your fucking head."

You turned to find that America was standing there with the bat full of nails was resting on his shoulder with his other hand in his bomber jacket. Belarus made a slight gasping noise and the red eyed nation glanced at her before blinking in surprise.

"And just who the fuck are you? Can't you see I'm trying to have a good time?" He growled.

"Амерыцы (America)? What happened-"

"I thought I said I was trying to have a good time with -," he said before swinging the bat in Natasha's direction. "If you don't get the hell out of my sight I'm going to rip your god damn head off with this bat."

Belarus looked to you in hopes that Alfred was lying but when you shook your head, her eyes widened. You watched as she took a step back while raising her hands in the gesture for surrendering.

"Fine- I'll leave you and the дзеўка (wench) alone." Natasha said, knowing you'd be able to understand her insult.

Just when she turned her head to walk off, the bat in Al's hand suddenly went flying. You had closed your eyes knowing what the object was now intended for- but the sickening squelch of her brain and blood rushing out would never leave your head.

"Sorry doll- but I don't like bitches like you ruining a good time. I seem to recall you killed someone important to me. So your bloods gonna stain the grass."

With a gasp, you slammed your hands over your ears just as Alfred- no, he truly wasn't your boyfriend anymore. As Allen walked passed you. For some reason you knew that he had stopped to stare at you- and you prayed that he wouldn't use that bat to rip your head off.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed one of your wrists and yanked it from your ear. You let out a cry and tried to back away but Allen slammed you against the tree trunk, halting you completely.

"I'm afraid you're gonna have to sit and wait here, doll. I'm not done with that sexy body of yours just yet," you were released and it left you shivering in fear but also a slight eagerness that wasn't in you before. Before you could decipher why, the villain stopped and looked at you with a menacing grin. "Oh, and if you try to run? I'll throw this bat and tear a new hole in you."

And with that threat, you knew there was no escape. He was going to tear apart Belarus- or whatever was left of her -and then deal with you. Of course you weren't stupid. Allen was going to have sex with you and there was no way you could get free. Unless you wanted to die and that wasn't a good option.

"You're one tough bitch, you know that? Took the blow right to the head and she's still hangin' on. She must be a nation- tough fucker's to kill I swear. But if I crush your skull I bet that will kill you."

You could hear Allen talking to Belarus and you knew that she was about to be killed by the crazed nation. And there was nothing that you could do to stop it. You squeezed your eyes shut once again and covered your ears just as a ripping sound was heard. Without warning, bile rose into your throat and it took all you had to keep it down.

Not even a minute later were you grabbed by the back of your head. You opened your mouth to let out a yell when Allen forced his lips on yours. A muffled scream for help came out of you but no one was going to hear it. At least, no one alive would hear it. When he finally let you pull away for air, you struggled to keep from looking at where Belarus was laying because you knew nothing good would come of staring at the corpse.

"Hey look at that, you haven't even cried once since I killed someone in front of you. Fuck, I'm beginning to like you a hell of a lot. Come with me, we're going back to the house -." Allen said while picking you up around the waist and hoisting you over his shoulder.

"Put me down! I'm not going to do anything with you!"

"Then I'll have to kill you because I don't like screaming girls like you. Now, are you gonna have sex with me or will you be the next bloody mess on this bat?"

With a punch to his back you kept your mouth silent. If you didn't speak then he wouldn't feel encouraged to kill you. But then again... you kind of didn't want to be killed. And then you didn't want to have sex with him- but a part of you kind of did just because he was more demanding and forceful then the Alfred you knew.

Without waiting for a proper answer, Allen smirked at himself, "Just like I thought. Sex with me it is."

And to think- all of this came from just one very close death. All of this because Alfred fell to pieces and couldn't properly stitch them back together. How tragic really... Falling to pieces like that and then becoming a different person altogether... Becoming a killer because Belarus killed his brother. So very tragic...


End file.
